


A Voltron nagyon körülményes és roppant komplikált felemelkedésének kezdete

by pilleponty (Emesh)



Series: Legendás védelmezők és megfigyelésük [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Hunk (Voltron), Adult Lance (Voltron), Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Blue Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, M/M, Teen Adam (Voltron), Teen Matt Holt, Teen Shiro (Voltron)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emesh/pseuds/pilleponty
Summary: A Kerberos-misszió kudarca után egy évvel egy igencsak eklektikus csapat felfedez a sivatag közepén egy érző kék űr-robotoroszlánt, hogy azután a fedélzetén útra kelve megmentsék a galaxisokat a pusztulástól, Voltront formáljanak és megtalálják elveszett családtagjaikat. Meg ilyesmi.De egyelőre az is bőven elég, ha egyben és élve eljutnak oda, ahova az érző kék űr-robotoroszlán akarja.(Shiro a bátyját akarja megmenteni, Matt a nővérét és az apját megtalálni, Adamnek pedig csak az őrült barátai életben tartása a cél, amiben a “felelősségteljes felnőtt” szerepében tetszelgő Lance és Hunk nem igazán segít.)





	A Voltron nagyon körülményes és roppant komplikált felemelkedésének kezdete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanii/gifts).

– Tudod, mi az igazán kínos? – kérdezte Katie, miután behajították őket a cellába, és Keith végre hajlandó volt magához térni. – Mármint azon kívül, hogy rátámadtál egy űrlényre. Puszta kézzel. Amúgy mit gondoltál?

Keith köhögött, és az agyrázkódására való tekintettel felöklendezett a sarokban némi epét.

– Hogy lassúak – morogta.

– Ne ítélj első látásra, különösen nem végtelen ismeretlen tényezővel. Legalábbis apa ezt mondaná – tette hozzá Katie. Savanyú arccal meredt a cellaajtóra, mintha az a puszta pillantása súlya alatt kiszakadhatott volna a helyéről. Sam Holt nem volt velük.

(Katie nem hagyhatta, hogy ez megállítsa a gondolkodásban és menekülésben. Ki a cellából, el a többi cella mellett, épp csak végtelen folyosó volt itt az eddig látottak alapján, de talán ha sikerül feltörnie a <strike>sosem látott idegen</strike> rendszert, akkor…)

(Katie amúgy utálta ezt, és hajlandó volt első látásra ítélni, amikor úgy tartotta kedve. De jelenleg hiányzott az apja, és az idegőrlően bölcs mondásai azt az illúziót keltették, hogy Sam Holtot is velük együtt zárták be.)

– Szóval – folytatta, és a homlokán mélyültek a ráncok–, tudtad, hogy a Garrisonnál valaki csinált erre is protokollt?

– Az első kapcsolatteremtésre és találkozásra? _Karantén_. – Keith úgy sziszegte a szót, mintha az személyesen sértette volna meg.

Bizonyos értelemben talán így is volt.

– Nem – rázta a fejét Katie. – Arra, ha elrabolnak az idegenek.

Keith rámeredt. A szeme mintha egyre kevésbé tűnt volna zavarosnak, amit a lány elégedetten nyugtázott – ezzel is csak nőtt a szabadulásuk esélye. Keith félelmetes harcos tudott lenni, amikor nem korlátozta a mozdulatait a felesleges űrruha. Persze a cella világítása nem volt a legjobb ahhoz, hogy mindent pontosan fel tudjanak mérni, de Katie szerette volna elhinni magáról, hogy lenyugodott annyira, hogy pontosan mérje fel a helyzetüket.

– Te komoly vagy – döntötte végül a falnak a fejét Keith. A hangjából csöpögött a puszta hitetlenség. Meg a fájdalom, ahogy véletlenül úgy fordult, hogy a sérülése hozzáért a falhoz. – _Pidge…_

_– Keith _– ismételte Katie gúnyolódva. – Szóval… van a Garrisonnak erre forgatókönyve. Igaz, hogy valószínűleg csak egy áprilisi tréfa, de… szar.

– Igen – értett egyet Keith. – Szar.

A csendet csak az űrhajó motorjainak távoli moraja törte meg.

– …ugye nem te csempészted be a rendszerbe?

– Az istenit, Keith, _nem!_

***

A Galaxy Garrison hallgatóit két dolog emlékeztette folyamatosan a Kerberos-misszióra: Keith Kogane megdönthetlen szimulációs pontszámai, amit azóta sem sikerült kitörölni (köszönet Katie Holt áldásos és csak most leleplezett tevékenységének), valamint a bukott küldetésre alapozott roppant idegesítő rutin mentőakció. Utóbbi egy algoritmus alapján minden szimuláció során maréknyi hibát generált véletlenszerűen, néha olyan abszurd és lehetetlen sorrendben, ami garantálta a teljes bukást és Iverson ordibálását.

Kivéve Takashi Shirogane és csapata esetében.

Ez nem jelentette azt, hogy a helyzet náluk jobb volt.

– Szerinted a kölyök beveri Iverson orrát?

Hunk körülnézett, de a közelükben egyetlen oktató sem tartózkodott. Szerencsére.

– Haver – sziszegte. – Másodjára már nem terápiára fognak kötelezni.

Lance vállat vont, de az elégedetlenséget nem lehetett letörölni az arcáról.

– Nem, nem fogja beverni Iverson orrát – sóhajtott végül Hunk. – Azt Keith tette volna meg, ha annyi idős lenne, mint Shiro. Ami azt illeti, valószínűleg most is megtenné, ha fordítva állna a helyzet. Vagy inkább innen hajítaná el azt a nagyon ijesztő kését, egyenesen Iverson szívébe. Vagy a fülét vágná le, hogy kiélvezze a győzelem pillanatát, mielőtt megöli… Bár Keithnél sose lehet tudni, még az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak levetné magát innen fentről, egyenesen a szimulátor tetejére…

Hunk örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a barátja keze ellazult a korláton. Keithről beszélni egy kétélű dolog volt Lance közelében, különösen az elmúlt évben. Hunk szerencsésnek gondolta magát, amiért az éles pillantásokból egyre kevesebb jutott a számára.

Mindenki számára. Lance most békésebbnek tűnt, amit más botor módon hajlandó lett volna az elfogadásnak tulajdonítani, Hunk azonban jól tudta, hogy közel sem ez a helyzet – Matt Holt óta az elfogadás szóba sem jöhetett, és a gyász öt szakaszából a tagadásnál ragadtak le mind.

A küldetés résztvevői nem lehetnek halottak. A Garrison valamit titkol.

Hunk nem akarta kimondani, hogy a Garrison mindig titkol valamit, de attól függetlenül, hogy a műholdak képei a küldetés helyszínéről nem nyújtottak semmilyen bizonyítékot, még nem jelentette azt, hogy Pidge, Keith és Sam életben voltak. Nem ő lesz ebben a csoportos kis projektben a józan ész és pesszimizmus hangja, mert… nos, mert ha átmenetileg is, de Lance-nek jót tett. Matt Holt is újra jól teljesített az órákon, annak ellenére, hogy az éjszakái nagy részét valószínűleg a tetőn töltötte, miközben Lance szemet hunyt felette, sőt, fedezte is, amikor a helyzet úgy adódott.

De ebből állt most a kapcsolatuk, Pidge hiányában: Matt illegális dolgokat művelt, hogy több információt szerezzen a Kerberos-misszióról, miközben Lance tartotta a hátát. Azóta így tett, hogy rajtakapta a fiút Iverson irodájában, ahogy a parancsnok gépét töri fel éppen.

(Másnap Lance-et fizetett szabadságra küldték és terápiára kötelezték, miután majdnem betörte Iverson orrát a tanári pihenőben. Az egyetlen ok, amiért nem rúgták ki, az azért volt, mert mindenki tudta, mi volt közte és Keith között.)

(Ami hazugság, mert ők csak a szolid, visszafogott felszínt látták – már amennyire Lance és Keith képes volt szolid és visszafogott lenni –, nem azt a poklot, amit Hunk és Shiro megtapasztalt néha.)

Lent Iverson folytatta Shiróék dicséretét, és természetesen felhozta példaként a Kerberos-küldetést. Mert nem Iverson lett volna, ha a tanmeséje nem dörzsöl némi sót még a sebbe, csak és kizárólag a maradandó élmény érdekében. Innen fentről is tisztán látszott, hogy Adam Welsh középen próbálja biztosítani, hogy a csapat egyik tagja se csapassa ki magát azzal, hogy rátámad Iversonra.

Shirónál még talán nem is volt ezzel gond. Ha Hunk jól emlékezett, volt az a kis mantrája a türelemről. Matt már más kérdés volt, de legalább ő se volt annyira agresszív, mint a nővére. Adam pedig csodálatos munkát végzett azzal, hogy gyomorszájon vágja, amikor nyitotta a száját, hogy közbeszóljon.

Igazán jó csapat voltak. Nem úgy, mint anno Hunkék baráti körének bármelyik iterációja.

…azok katasztrófák voltak. Finoman szólva. Az univerzum törvényei szerint gyűlölniük kellene miatta egymást.

…ami azt illeti, Lance és James valószínűleg még mindig gyűlölik egymást.

– Hát, Iverson legalább… kedveli őket? – próbálkozott végül Hunk.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez egy jó dolog.

– Hát… Iverson figyelme semmilyen formában sem az – ismerte el.

_Az nem jó dolog, hogy elhiszed, amit Matt Holt az idegenekről beszél_, gondolta, de nem mondta ki. Nem ez lett volna az első alkalom, hogy Lance és Matt egészségtelen megküzdési stratégiája szóba kerül és vitát szít köztük.

Hunk hajlandó volt elhinni, hogy a Garrison a saját hibáját próbálja elfedni azzal, hogy mindent Keithre ken – aki mindig is egy hatalmas céltáblát jelentett a fegyelmi problémáival, annak ellenére, hogy messze a legjobb pilóta volt, aki valaha ide járt. Eközben pedig okozhatta a hibát egy elsunnyogott tesztelés, ami miatt átsiklottak egy hibán, rossz minőségű alkatrész, mert valaki spórolni akart kicsit, egy elszámolás, amit észre kellett volna venni, _bármi _– de az emberrablás messze túlmutatott azon, ami ténylegesen történhetett.

Rossz alkatrész? Igen. Idegenek? Nem.

Mindazonáltal ez volt az egyetlen olyan opció, ahol Pidge-ék életben lehettek, és Matt Holt lassan egy éve meg volt róla győződve, hogy ez a valóság.

Komplett felszerelése volt, amivel minden második éjjel a Garrison tetején ült, Lance társaságában, és a Naprendszert szkennelte. Hunk keze viszketett, hogy jobban megvizsgálja az eszközöket – határozottan Holt-színvonal –, de Lance a második próbálkozása után kitiltotta a megfigyelésekről, nehogy a hatalmával visszaélve tönkretegye az egyetlen dolgot, ami a kapcsolatot jelenthette köztük és a Kerberos között.

Lance vetett egy pillantást a kadétokra, azután szó nélkül ellökte magát a korláttól.

Hunk követte a tekintetét. Lent Shiro lehajtott fejjel olvadt be a tömegbe, és még véletlenül se pillantott fel a megfigyelő folyosóra.

Hunk le akart menni és megnyugtatni a fiút, hogy nem számít, mit mondott Iverson, ők nem haragszanak – hogy Lance nem dühös rá, amiért ő a Garrison jövendőbeli poszterfiúja és sztárpilótája. Hogy nem lopta el Keith helyét, amit Shiro valószínűleg _tudott_, csak hagyta, hogy a bűntudat mégis befolyásolja a döntéseit.

Régóta nem kísérte el Mattet hallgatózni űrlények után. Akármilyen nevetséges ötlet is volt, legalább addig velük töltötte az időt, és ők ketten pedig szemmel tarthatták.

Keith valószínűleg feldarabolta volna őket, ha megtudta volna, hogy így elengedték a testvérét.

Több, mint egy év telt el a Kerberos óta. Talán…

– Lance, mi lenne, ha elvinnénk őket Keith helyére? – kérdezte hirtelen.

Lance, aki már több lépéssel távolabb járt, most megtorpant.

– Mármint… az sivatag közepére? A viskóba, amiben varázslatos módon ugyan működik a klíma, de minimum egy túlélő tanfolyam kell ahhoz, hogy az ember egy éjszakánál többet töltsön el ott? Ahol rendszeresen mérges pók költözött a cipőmbe? Ahol…

– _Igen._ Oda.

– Azt sugallod, hogy sorozatgyilkos módjára csábítsunk el két…

– Három.

– …három ártatlan kadétot, és ölessük meg őket a sivataggal. – Lance arca kifejezéstelen volt. A sivatag és ő sosem jöttek ki úgy, mint a sivatag és Keith.

Ami azt illeti, a sivatag és Keith kapcsolata hátborzongatóan harmonikus volt. Ha nincs Pidge, később pedig Lance és Hunk, Keith képes minimális emberi kapcsolattal leélni az életét ott, a semmi közepén, teljesen egyedül, békében önmagával és a helyi prérifarkas állománnyal.

– Várj, ki a harmadik?

Hunk lefelé intett.

– Adam Welsh. Csapatépülés – hangsúlyozta. – Kapcsolatfejlesztő pillanat.

Lance szeme olyan volt, mint két üres pocsolya. Keith és ő…

De Hunk most ebbe nem fog belemenni.

– Holnap szombat. Nincs óra. Senkinek se fog hiányozni néhány kadét és egy-két jármű. Shirónak jót tenne.

_Mindenkinek _jót tenne, de Hunk úgy döntött, ezt se mondja ki. Rég megtanulta, hogy néha jobb hallgatni.

– Különben is – folytatta. – Lehet, hogy Matt segítsége jól jönne. Azt hiszem, a vége felé járok, de… biztos örülne, ha részt vehet a nővére projektjében.

Lance beletörődve vállat vont.

– Rendben – egyezett bele. – De ha megöli őket valami, akkor az a te hibád lesz.

Hunk csak vigyorgott, annak ellenére, hogy nem érezte magát igazán boldognak. De talán végre ez egy helyes lépés, hogy mind képesek legyenek továbbhaladni, és nem csak tüneti kezelések sorozata. Még ha az a lépés Pidge és Keith őrült összeesküvés-elmélete.

Mert így kezdődött. Egy táblával, egy összeesküvés-elmélettel és egy titokzatos elvileg létező energiaforrással a sivatag közepén.

***

Pidge és Keith közös projektje volt minden második hétvégén, még a Kerberos-misszió előtt nem sokkal, és ami miatt _Pidge _képes volt félretenni minden ódzkodását a természet iránt, és hétvégéket tölteni Keith kunyhójában a sivatag közepén.

Hunknál csak Pidge gyűlölte jobban a sivatagot. Az utolsó kaktuszig rühellt mindent, még a Keith viskójában lakó pókokat is, és Hunk egyszer rajtakapta, ahogy Keith félig illegális késgyűjteményének darabjaival próbálja kinyírni az egyiket a sarokban.

Pidge élettere egy tökéletesen steril szoba volt. Mint az űr.

És mégis kijöttek, mert Keith egyik részeg estéjükön elkotyogta az energiát, amit _érzett_, és akkor hirtelen jó ötletnek tűnt betörni Sam Holt laborjába, azután pedig agyhullámokat mérni, mert „Mi van, ha valami mentalista vagy, Keith?”. Hunk nem sokra emlékezett az este további részéből, de az megmaradt neki, hogy akkor Pidge ötlete kifejezetten logikusnak tűnt, mert Keithnek amúgy is voltak furcsaságai, és egy telepatikus képesség még csak nem is lett volna dobogós helyezett.

(Azután felébredtek mind a négyen Keith kunyhójában, és igen, a másnaposság egy forró és száraz helyen maga a pokol.)

(Sosem derült ki, hogy sikerült kivezetniük a semmi közepére részegen, anélkül, hogy megölték volna magukat a folyamat során. Hunk biztos benne, hogy _akkor _ez is jó ötletnek tűnt.)

Az eredmények meggyőzőek voltak, annyira, hogy hamarosan Pidge és Keith képekkel és mérési eredményekkel dekorálták ki a nappali legnagyobb falát, amihez később csatlakozott némi ókori – vagy őskori? – barlangfestmény-elemzés, a környékbeli ásatások eredményeinek túlságosan is részletes és elvont értelmezése, valamint egy gombolyagnyi vörös madzag, mintha ettől professzionálisnak tűnhetett volna az egész katyvasz.

Amikor ők ketten felmentek az űrbe, Pidge megtiltotta, hogy bárki hozzáérjen „életük munkájához”.

Amikor nem jöttek vissza, Hunk volt az, aki mindent leszedett onnan és becsomagolt egy dobozba. Lance nem akart a sivatag közelébe se menni, Hunk pedig azt nem akarta, hogy a barátai cuccai ott heverjenek elhagyatottan. Valakinek meg kellett tennie – segíteni Colleennak összepakolni Pidge cuccait a Garrisontól (paranoid) biztonságos távolságra lévő lakásán, majd Keith kevés cuccát is elhozni a Garrisonból, majd maradt a sivatag, a titkos bázis, mintha még mindig gyerekek lennének…

Hunk egy délutánt töltött ott, a gyenge klímával és papírokkal körülvéve. Szétválogatta a fényképeket, azután pedig végignézte Pidge kutatási naplóját – mert nem Pidge lett volna, ha nem vezet ehhez minimum egyet, természetesen színkódolva –, majd olvasott, olvasott és a végén egy gyenge lámpa fényénél (mert nyilván egyik barátja se tartotta szükségesnek a megfelelő világítást) szépen mindent visszapakolt nagyjából oda, ahonnan leszedte.

Hunk nem volt olyan elhivatott légből kapott teóriákkal kapcsolatban. De ez… Pidge és Keith projektje volt. És volt egy nagyon hátborzongató alapja.

Azóta próbálta folytatni, meghatározni a forrását, bár nem olyan elhivatottan, mint anno a barátai. De maga a tény, hogy ez a forrás létezett, elég idegesítő volt, és kicsit talán meg is bánta, hogy képtelen kontrollálni azt a rossz szokását, hogy mások holmija között kutatgasson.

Hunk úgy gondolta, hogy ez a saját megküzdési stratégiája a gyásszal, miután elvesztette két barátját, valamint a mentorát, és hónapokig úgy tűnt, a még életben lévők is széthullanak.

Lance néha csatlakozott hozzá a végén, ami miatt Hunk különösen büszke volt rá. Ez egy nagy lépés volt az egy évvel ezelőtti állapothoz képest.

Csak az idegenek ne lennének…

***

Technikailag a tetőre felmenni tilos volt a diákok számára, de sehol sem tisztázták, hogy mi van akkor, ha tanári felügyelet is jár hozzá.

Mondjuk, Matt valószínűleg így is illegális dolgot művelt az egész szkenneléssel, de nem lett volna Holt, ha ilyesmi megállítja. A nővére valószínűleg messzebbre ment volna, meghackeli Iverson gépét, addig kísérletezik, amíg ki nem rúgják, majd visszajön fiúnak álcázva, hogy tovább kutatgasson…

Vagy nem. Lehet, csak badass hackelést végzett volna, azután ráuszítja Keitht a Garrisonra.

…de a lényeg, hogy Matt nem illegálisan tartózkodott itt, mivel Lance itt volt, és ő Katie egyik őrült haverja volt, mellékesen az egyik repülésoktató is gyakorlaton, szóval abszolút minden joga megvolt, hogy itt legyen, és nézze, ahogy Matt sikertelenül pásztázza a Naprendszert.

Mert az idegenek hallgattak. Az egyetlen, amit eddig sikerült rögzítenie, egy folyton ismétlődő számsor, de akár lehetett rosszul értelmezett zörej is, mert egyik létező kódfejtő se adott értelmes eredményt. De zörej talán nem. Csak értékek.

Űrlények űr-értékei, olyan logikával, amivel az emberiség nem találkozott. Matt próbálta kicsire összepréselni a szégyent és a csalódottságot, majd elhajítani messzire, és óvatosan beütött egy újabb parancsot.

Katie kint volt, túlságosan távol a Földtől. Matt nem adhatta fel, még akkor sem, ha egyelőre fogalma sem volt, mi lesz azután, hogy megfejtette a sugárzott kódot. Nem volt ötlete, hogy szerez egy idegen űrhajót, ami elég fejlett ahhoz, hogy elhagyja a naprendszerüket, de arra legalább volt algoritmusa, hol kezdje a keresést a galaxisban – és szerencsére csak a Tejút jöhetett szóba, mert kizárt, hogy az idegenek technológiája olyan fejlett legyen, hogy másikból jöjjenek… ugye?

Csak akkor vette észre, hogy reszket a hideg sivatagi levegőtől, amikor Lance a fejére dobott egy pulóvert.

– Van kávé? – nézett fel reménykedve.

– Nincs. Pidge megölne, ha tudná, hogy ilyen fiatalon koffeint kapsz ennyire későn.

Lance lerogyott mellé, de a gépek helyet inkább az égre meredt. A Garrison eléggé kint volt a sivatagban ahhoz, hogy a Tejút tisztán látszódjon, de Plaht City fényei az ég alján túlságosan zavaróak voltak egy igazán tiszta látképhez szemmagasságban, nem beszélve magának a Garrisonnak a világításáról.

– Katie tizenkét éves kora óta lopja a kávét – fintorgott Matt. – És támogatná a tudományt.

– Meg az egészségedet is. Te vagy a babatestvére, neki pedig végtelen képe van zsaroláshoz ellenem. De hoztam teát. Hunk szerint az is segít ébren tartani.

Előhúzott a táskájából egy túlságosan sárga termoszt, amiről sütött, hogy Hunk tulajdona. Matt elvette a kupakot, és mogorván figyelte a gőzölgő folyadékot, ami egy káromlással ért fel a szemében.

– Fekete. – Matt nem adhatta fel. Az anime szelleme segítse meg, nem árulhatja el a nővérét azzal, hogy _teázik…_

– Nem, rooibos.

– Az _koffeinmentes._

– Huh, nem tudom, Hunk főzte – vont vállat Lance. – Holnap pedig te és a barátaid jönnek velünk Keith viskójába energiára vadászni.

– Én folytatom a megfigyelést – rázta a fejét Matt, miközben vonakodva elfogadta a kupakot.

– Nem kérdés volt, jönni fogtok. Mind. Shiro is, akármennyire is próbál minket kerülni az a gyerek.

Matt összerezzent. Shiro okai a kényelmetlentől a nevetségesig terjedtek, és Matt lelkesedése se igazán hatott rá, amikor berúgta a közös szobájuk ajtaját, kis híján betörte Shiro orrát, és hangosan bejelentette, hogy a Kerberos-küldetés nem pilótahiba volt.

Shiro hite Keith képességei és az idegenek közti határmezsgyén feneklett meg, de Matt biztos volt benne, hogy amint megfejti azt az átkozott számsort, végre Shiro is hinni fog neki.

Észre se vette, mennyire idegesíti a dolog, csak amikor kis híján a gépére öntötte a teát. A forró folyadék végigcsorgott az ujjain, de nem merte elengedni a kupakot.

– A fenébe – sziszegte. A fájdalom nem segített az összpontosításban, csak az ismétlődő számok okozta irritációt növelte. Nincs megfejtés, Katie pedig kint van, és…

Lance óvatosan lefejtette az ujjait a rögtönzött pohárról, és félretette.

– Kölyök – sóhajtott. Matt a sötétben nem igazán látta az arckifejezését, de igazából semmi mást sem látott a monitor fénye miatt. Talán csak a Garrison kivilágított részeit alattuk, a mélyben. A tetőn nem volt korlát, ami megakadályozhatta őket a leeséstől, és a fiú most jött rá, mennyire kellemetlenül közel vannak a széléhez. – Nyugalom. Shiro ugyanúgy gyászol, mint mi mindannyian.

– De _nem haltak meg _– sziszegte Matt ingerülten. – Csak nincsenek a Földön, akármennyire is őrülten hangzik.

– Tudom, ugyanezt kapom Hunktól. És én is szeretném, ha a vőlegényem itt lenne és nem _ott _– intett az ég felé.

Ami… várjunk, mi?

– Megkérted Keith kezét? – esett le Matt álla, mert nos, erről Katie _nem beszélt_, miért nem beszélt, mikor történt? Te jó ég, egészen más az, ha valaki a jegyesét veszíti el, mintha csak a barátját? Párját? Élettársát? Nem kellett volna a tetőre jönniük, olyan közel a széle, és…

Várjunk, mi van, ha Keith kérte meg Lance-et?

– Nos, nem – ismerte be mogorván Lance. – Kerberos után akartam. De igent mondott volna. És igent fog mondani, amikor megtaláljuk.

– Ööö – mondta Matt, mert bár csodálatos a férfi elkötelezettsége az ügyük iránt, és „amikor”-t használt „ha” helyett, a nővére által csak Klance Életérzésként leírt valóság egy szelete épp most csapta meg, és nem tudta feldolgozni. – Ez csodálatos? Gratulálok.

(– Olyan ez, mintha kirántanák alólad a szőnyeget – magyarázta Katie. – Az egyik pillanatban normális pár, azután jön a nevetséges, rivalizálós rész, puszta nosztalgiából, de van mögötte valami émelyítő giccs… és akkor jönnek a célozgatások. Esküszöm, néha visszasírom az időt, amikor Keith versus Lance voltak, és nem pedig _Klance. _Lance abszolút szégyentelen.

Matt most értette a szőnyeg részt, de remélte, a célozgatásig nem jutnak el.)

– Köszönöm – vigyorgott Lance.

_Klance Életérzés_, sutyorogta a fülébe a nővére hangja. _Amiből te kimaradtál, de ne aggódj, bepótoljuk, ha visszajöttem._

Ezt ígérte Katie, azzal az émelyítő, baljós mosolyával, amit általában káosz és pusztulás követett. A nővére csodálatos volt, de néha elviselhetetlen tudott lenni.

Túlságosan hiányzott. Matt pici gombócba akart gömbölyödni az ágyában Roverrel, és hagyni, hogy az átkozott tinédzser hormonjai átvegyék az irányítást és hajnalig csak szorongjon. Ehelyett itt ült a tetőn a nem-tanárával, idegenek sugárzását rögzítette az űrből, és azt tervezte, hogy a nővére után megy. Valahogy.

Adamnek teljesen igaza volt: Matt kezdett megőrülni. De Adam száraz volt, mint a sivatag, így az ő véleménye természetesen nem mérvadó.

Ettől függetlenül az intelligens űrlények igaziak voltak, és…

A gép előtte villant egyet, és a fülhallgatóból hallatszó zörej _megváltozott_.

Matt kihúzta magát, és annyira megdöbbent, hogy egy pillanatig azt se tudta, melyik gombhoz nyúljon. Ilyen még nem történt. Ez nem értelmetlen adat volt, ez…

– Matt? – kérdezte Lance, észrevéve a változást.

A fiú nem figyelt rá, szinte automatikusan kalibrálta a vevőt és próbálta kiszűrni a felesleges zajt.

– Fogok valamit – válaszolt, szinte oda se figyelve. Mindjárt meglesz, és igen, ezek nem számok, ez…

Átirányította a laptop hangszóróira az adást, és lerántotta a fejéről a fülhallgatót. Egy pillanatra eltűnt minden – azután annyira tisztán, amennyire képes volt kivitelezni, egy kemény hang hallatszott, megtörve a Garrison tetején honoló csendet.

_Igazi _szavak hallatszottak. _Mondatok._ Matt szinte automatikusan kezdte futtatni a felismerőszoftvert, annak ellenére, hogy biztosra, vette, nem fog kapni semmilyen eredményt, mert ez a nyelv teljességgel idegennek hangzott, sok kemény mássalhangzóval, néha elmosódottan és teljesen felismerhetetlenül, de…

– Szent szar – suttogta Lance.

– Ezek űrlények! – Mattet nem zavarta, hogy a hangja kétségtelenül megbicsaklik, hogy az arcán elterülő vigyor inkább mániákus, mint boldog. – _Ezek kibaszott űrlények._

Az értelmetlen beszéd tovább folyt a hangszórókból, és Matt diadalmasan felüvöltött.

***

– Úgy néztek ki, mint a… – Hunk elharapta a mondatot.

– Mint a mosott szar? Tudjuk – fejezte be helyette Lance ásítva.

– Haver, _gyerekek _– sziszegte vissza.

– Tinédzser és csak egy. Shiro és Adam?

– Fogalmam sincs. Hamarosan itt kell lenniük. – Hunk nagyon remélte, hogy Shiro nem visszakozik az utolsó pillanatban, mint a misszió bukását követő hónapokban. A gyerek így is teljesen megdöbbent, amikor este Hunk megkereste őt a kadétok szállásán, mintha abszolút nem számított volna, hogy ő vagy Lance látni akarja még őt valaha az életben.

Hunknak csak bűntudata támadt emiatt. Talán nem kellett volna hagyni, hogy a sokadik visszavonulás után Shiro egyedül gyászoljon. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt jó, és a tökéletes tanuló héja alatt maradt a gyerek, aki nem tudta, mihez kezdjen magával most, hogy a bátyja meghalt és gyakorlatilag bűnbak lett.

Pilótahiba. Irreális, figyelembe véve Keith pontszámait, amihez egyedül Shiro közelített, és így kikiáltották a Garrison legújabb üdvöskéjének, mintha a cím elmoshatná Keith Kogane utolsó emlékét is – és igen, Shiro nyilván gyűlölte ezt.

Lance néha segédoktatóként részt vett Iverson osztályában, amit mind a ketten gyűlöltek, de a felsőbb hatalmakat nem érdekelte a lassan egy évtizede tartó hidegháborús helyzetük. Ő mesélte, hogy Shiro még csak a szemébe se mert nézni utána.

Mintha Keith emlékén taposna.

(Mintha Keitht érdekelné ilyesmi, és nem rohadtul büszke lenne az öccsére a teljesítménye miatt.)

– Egész éjjel űrlények adását hallgattuk – újságolta Matt közben túlságosan is hiperaktívan. – Tényleges űrlényekét. Tényleges szöveggel. Egy percet se aludtam.

Úgy festett, mint aki nagyon büszke erre a teljesítményére. A nővérét ismerve valószínűleg az is volt. Pidge-nek tökéletesen azonos prioritásai voltak a célokkal és megoldásokkal kapcsolatban – nem csoda, hogy eleinte csak ő és Keith volt mindenki más ellen, mint két antiszociális lény, akiket az Iverson iránt érzett gyűlölet és megvetés tüze kovácsolt össze.

(Ami azt illeti, mind a négyük közös barátsága így kezdődött: Iversonnal. És ez egyszerre volt szánalmas és végtelenül ironikus, tekintve, hogy Iverson szintén gyűlölte őket, igaz, más-más okokból.)

(A legelső a listáján mostanában valószínűleg Lance volt, de évekig Pidge-é volt a dobogó legfelső foka, Keith pedig szorosan mögötte. Néha cseréltek. Nagyon ritkán. Katie Holt büszke volt az elért eredményeire – mert ugye a Holtok ferde prioritásai –, és megvédte bármi áron.)

Hunk szinte várta már ezt – nyilvánvalóan Lance még nem elég érett ahhoz, hogy ágyba parancsoljon egy tinédzsert, amikor másnap délelőtt program van, amit Hunk tervezett, és ami talán végre hozzájárulhat ahhoz, hogy elterelje a figyelmüket erről az űrlény-ügyről –, de azután Matt ragyogva bejelenti:

– Ezúttal beszéltek is!

***

Ahogy az várható volt, Shiro a maga kínos tinédzser hozzáállásával alig mert a szemükbe nézni, és megpróbált kifogást motyogni.

– Legalábbis ezt szeretné mondani, de nem fogja – könyökölt az oldalába Adam, és vetett egy szúrós pillantást Shiróra.

Shiro arca régen varázslatos gyorsasággal váltott át vörösbe minden fizikai kontaktus miatt, ami Adamtől származott, de most csak egy fáradt pislogásra futotta, ami jelezte, mennyire súlyos is a helyzet valójában.

Matt a sivatagba vezető úton végig szövegelt – amit végül nem hoverbike-kal tettek meg, bár Lance hangos (és Shiro néma) tiltakozással mutatta, mennyire megveti az ötletet, hogy olyasmivel utazzanak, ami _hozzáér _a földhöz, ha csak négy keréken is.

–… bár a számsornak még mindig nincs értelme, pedig lefuttattam minden létező kódtörőt, még a Garrison szuperszámítógépével is próbálkoztam… Ööö, mármint elméletileg, nem gyakorlatilag, természetesen nem gyakorlatilag…

Addigra már késő volt persze. Shiro és Adam lapos pillantása pontosan azt üzente, amit gondoltak. Hunk Lance-et nézte.

– Ti betörtetek a Garrison szervertermébe.

– Ezt sem cáfolni, sem megerősíteni nem tudom – válaszolta Lance ugyanolyan lapos hangon. – De ha elméletileg vesszük, akkor a célunk szent volt.

– Katie ugyanezt tette volna bármelyikünkért – tiltakozott Matt. – Álcázva is akár. Mint egy kém.

– Csak azért, mert Pidge kirúgatta volna magát bármelyikünkért, nem jelenti azt, hogy neked is ki kell érte – próbálkozott Hunk. Kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint az egyetlen józan felnőtt a kocsiban. Pedig csak huszonöt volt. Mi az a huszonöt a nagy egészben? Mi az a Garrisonnak? Ezek illegálisan használták a szervezet szuperszámítógépét, a legmodernebbet a bolygón, űrlényektől érkező kódolt üzenetek feltörésére, ki tudja, mikor, és… és… Hunk kezdte érezni, hogy a metaforikus hullámok összecsapnak a feje felett.

– Majd álcázunk lányként, ha megtörténik – vigasztalta Lance. – Lehetsz mondjuk… Lin Gunderson.

– Oké – egyezett bele Matt azonnal. – Miért pont Lin?

– Mert Colleen megöl minket, és talán kedvesen és gyorsan teszi, ha a nevének egy részét használjuk az alteregódhoz.

– Ó istenem, ti ezt teljesen elterveztétek – motyogta Hunk.

– Ezt se tudom megerősíteni. Vagy cáfolni.

– Kérdés – emelte fel a kezét Adam, és végre hajlandó volt elfordulni a dzsip ablakától, mintegy jelezve, hajlandó felvállalni a társaságukat. – Lin Gunderson a mi szimulációs csapatunkba fog kerülni, vagy lecsaphatunk Curtisre, amint Mattet kirúgják?

Matt arcáról csöpögött az árulás.

– Azt hittem, barátok vagyunk – szipogta színpadiasan. – Miért pont Curtis?

– Shiro kedveli – vont vállat Adam.

– Nem is! – csattant fel végre az említett.

– Ó, és beszél – suttogta Lance elől, csak annyira, hogy a gyerekek ne hallják. – Várjunk, ki az a Curtis, és miért nincs itt velünk? És mióta tart ez a dolog? Gyerekek, elhanyagolva érzem magam… mindig mindenből kihagytok…

Shiro arca _vörös _volt, ami újdonság. Hunk emlékezett arra, hogy sokáig Adam miatt reagált hasonlóan, szigorúan zárt szobában, Keith jelenlétében, Adam jelenléte _nélkül_, és órákig kesergett egy bögre kakaó felett, hogy ő a világ leggázabb lénye, aki nem érdemli meg, hogy egy levegőt szívjon Adam Welshsel.

Aztán barátságosan csevegett vele másnap a szimuláció előtt, alatt és után, majd Keithnek panaszkodott róla, hogy ismét elszúrta, és miért nem tud normálisan viselkedni, és kiköltözik Keithhez a sivatagba, remetének. Azután a ciklus megismétlődött, újra és újra, mert Shiro egy egészségtelenül maximalista tinédzser volt, aki nem fogta fel, hogy az emberi kapcsolatok kialakításához nem kell tökéletesen pontosan azt reagálnia, amire a másik félnek szüksége van.

Keith megoldása erre mindig a takaró burrito szent hagyománya volt, ami bár kedves gesztus, de használhatatlan. Lance szentségtelenül jól szórakozott az egészen, és Hunk elismerte, hogy a kelleténél több figyelmet fordított erre amiatt, mert továbbra se sikerült tiszteletben tartania mások magánéletét.

De Shiro naplóját nem szerezte meg. Ami egy hatalmas javulás.

Úgy tűnt azonban, az Adam korszaknak vége. Elkezdődött a Curtis-éra.

– Nincs semmi Curtisszel és velem – tiltakozott Shiro. – Semmi.

Á, és ott volt. Az ideges pillantás Adam felé, aki csak vigyorgott Shiróra, és nem fogta fel a gesztus jelentőségét.

– Persze – énekelte gúnyosan. – Semmi az égvilágon.

– Adam – suttogta Matt, és elmorzsolt egy nemlétező könnycseppet a szeme sarkában. – Még mindig fáj. Miért kell még mindig fájnia? Tudom, hogy a nagyobb jó érdekében történne, de _nem érzem túl jól magam._

Adam átölelte. Matt tovább imitálta a zokogást.

– Minden rendben lesz, ne sírj. Ebédelhetsz majd velünk, és jusson eszedbe, hogy ezeket az eszközöket szentesíti célunk.

Matt hangos műszipogást produkált.

– Értettem, kapitány – tisztelgett, pontosan akkor, amikor a dzsip újra egyenetlen terepre ért, és kis híján kiszúrta emiatt a saját szemét.

Shiro úgy fújtatott, mint egy dühös macska. Ezt valószínűleg Keithtől tanulta el, ami csak arra emlékeztette Hunkot, hogy hiányzik még két személy a csapatból. Lance merev hátából ítélve nem ő volt az egyetlen.

Néha Hunk azt kívánta, bárcsak Mattnek igaza lenne, és űrlények legyenek a dologban. Mert akkor Pidge és Keith élnének valahol. Elérhetetlenül messze ugyan, de életben lennének.

És ha bárki képes arra, hogy rájöjjön, hogyan juthat haza, akkor azok ők.

***

Keith kunyhója egyre élhetetlenebbnek tűnt az idő múlásával.

Hunk volt az egyetlen, aki kijárt ide, és nem volt mersze nekikezdeni a javításoknak, amik egyre inkább gyűltek. A Garrison nyújtotta kiképzés ugyan lehetővé tette, hogy ne rettegjen teljesen éjszakánként, de nem volt olyan elvetemült, mint Keith, hogy hetekig itt aludjon, és életveszélyes kése sem volt, amivel halálos lényekre dobhatott célba. A kunyhó javítása pedig nem egy napot vett volna igénybe, így Hunk maradt annál, amihez értett: a tudománynál.

Nos, már ha tudománynak lehetett nevezni Keith és Pidge ámokfutását a sivatagban.

– Szóval… miért vagyunk itt? – tette fel a kérdést Adam. Shiro után bámult, aki habozva lépett be a házba, mintha az őt köszöntő bent lévő üresség fizikailag is bánthatná.

Hunk emlékezett arra, hogy Keith sokszor elhozta ide Shirót, napokra is akár. Talán mindannyiuk közül a fiú töltött itt a legtöbb időt.

– Pidge és Keith egy közös projekten dolgozott – kezdte Hunk. – Egy teljesen paranormális projekten, amiről kiderült, hogy van alapja.

– Ez… nem hangzik úgy, mint Katie Holt? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Adam, és Hunknak emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy a fiú tapasztalta a legkevesebbet a káoszból, bár sokszor kísérte Shirót és Mattet, főleg azután, hogy egy szimulációs csapatba kerültek.

– Ez teljesen úgy hangzik, mint Katie – pontosított Matt, és Shiro után rohant. – Várj meg, ezt látnom kell! Biztos, hogy legalább egy falat teletűzdeltek fényképes bizonyítékokkal. Adam, hozd a táskámat!

– Pidge imádta az ilyeneket – veregette vállon Hunk Adamet. – Keith is.

– De ez nem túl… tudománytalan? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Azt mondta, attól, hogy nem elég fejlett a technológiánk hozzá, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem illeszkedik bele az ismert világegyetem törvényei közé. Bár hogy mire vonatkozik ez, arról elég sokat veszekedtek Keithszel – ismerte be Hunk. A fiú udvariasan értetlen tekintetét látva pontosított: – Keith például hitt Nessie-ben. Pidge nem, mert a tó paraméterei alapján rég fel kellett volna tudniuk deríteni, ha bármi, keszegnél nagyobb él ott.

– Keith Kogane hitt a Loch Ness-i szörnyben?

– Keith sok mindenben hitt.

Hunk megvárta, amíg Adam eltűnik a barátai után – Matt táskája nélkül, természetesen –, és csak utána fordult a viskót bámuló Lance felé.

– A szuperszámítógép üggyel még messze nem végeztünk. Egy dolog, hogy Mattet kirúgják, de téged akár hadbíróság elé is vihetnek emiatt.

Lance vállat vont, ujjpercei kifehéredtek, ahogy ökölbe szorította a kezét, szólni azonban nem szólt. Hunk ismerte ezt az arckifejezést – hetekig csak ezt a dühös eltökéltséget látta, a Kerberos-misszió bukása után.

Azt hitte, soha többé nem fog szembesülni vele. Nyilvánvalóan tévedett.

– Figyelj, Lance… – kezdte. – Mindannyiunknak hiányzik. De Keith nem akarná, hogy tönkre tedd miatta az életed.

– Nem, de Keith elismerné, hogy jogom van a nevében tönkretenni az életemet, ahogy ő is ugyanezt tenné a sajátjával. Mint ahogy Pidge is kirúgatná magát az igazság nevében. Mint ahogy egyikük se törődne azzal, mi mit akarunk, amíg tisztázódik a nevünk.

Még mindig nem vette le a tekintetét a házról. Még mindig olyan volt, mint aki épp _fuldoklik_.

– Lance…

– Ne. – Lance hangja éles, mielőtt összeszedné magát. – Tudom, hogy nem hiszel nekem, hogy nem hiszel Mattnek, csak… csak ne vedd el tőlem ezt a kis reményt. Nem szabad… még nem _tudom_ elhinni, hogy neked van igazad. Csak hagy higgyem azt, hogy mindketten életben vannak valahol. _Kérlek._

És talán a kunyhó és az összes emlék, ami hozzá tartozik, nem volt a legjobb ötlet, de Hunk úgy döntött nem adhatja fel, nem most, amikor hosszú idő után komolyan beszélnek erről – de Lance már elfordult, és belépett az ajtón Adam után.

– Na jó, talán ez egy borzalmas ötlet volt – motyogta Hunk. – De hé, mentségemre, _jól indult._

A sivatag megvető csendje pont elegendő válasznak bizonyult.

Bent Matt olyan csillogó szemekkel meredt a falra, ami határos egy vallásos megvilágosodással.

– Ez _eszméletlen _– lehelte meghatottan. – Ezt mind ők csinálták?

– Meg én – felelte Hunk, mert az önérzete nem hagyta, hogy átengedje a dicsőség ráeső harminckét százalékát, ami a visszapakolást, az energiamező érzékeléséhez szükséges eszköz megépítését, valamint a kitartást illette.

Az már más kérdés, hogy képtelen volt _pontosan _belőni a forrás helyét, ellenben kellemetlenül sok időt töltött el ugyanazon a több holdnyi területen, aminek a jelentős részén kizárólag homok, veszélyes állatok és hőguta várta a gyanútlan arra tévedőt.

Matt gyakorlatilag törzsi táncot lejtett a fal előtt, mint egy főpap a toteme előtt, és tekintve, hogy ebben a projektben a nővére jelentős szerepet vállalt, talán ez egy pontosabb hasonlat volt, mint az egészséges lenne. Persze négyzetcentiméterenként kellett átvizsgálnia a bizonyítékokat, a nyakában a kelletlen, de kíváncsi Shiróval – mert Keith –, és Adammel, aki azonos időintervallumonként adta hangját kételyeinek. Hunk először azt hitte, véletlenül csinálja, de azután elkapta, ahogy lopva az órára pislogva ellenőrzi a másodperceket… és igen, Adam hirtelen egy sokkal veszélyesebb állatfajjá avanzsálódott.

Lance elkóborolt a ház belseje felé, át az egyetlen másik szobába. Hunk nem ment utána, bár nagy volt a kísértés.

Ez a ház egyszerűen túl sok közös emlék helye volt.

És sajnos Hunk egyedül maradt három tinédzserrel, akik hamarosan veszekedtek, egy táskával, ami nem az övé volt, és a rossz szokásával, amit épp csak megtanult kontrollálni.

Meg amúgy is, a táska félig nyitva volt…

– Matt – szólalt meg, több perccel később, félbeszakítva a gyerekek vitáját egy különösen jól sikerült fényképről. – Azt mondod, ezt a számsort az idegenek küldték?

Mattnek csak kicsit rándult az arca, ahogy akkora sebességgel fordult Hunk felé, hogy belereccsent a nyaka.

– Miért turkálsz a holmimban? Igen. Megmondalak Katie-nek – tette hozzá azért kötelességtudóan. – És ezúttal nem beszélsz rá, hogy ne tegyem, Hunk, azok _az én cuccaim, miért nem lehet egyszer megkérdezni?!_

Upsz, tinédzserek és érzékenység. Mondjuk, még mindig nem ütötte meg azt a szintet, amit Hunk véleménye szerint ők produkáltak anno, de közel jártak hozzá. Talán a Holt gének és Keith Kogane jótékony hatása Shiro születésétől kezdve. Talán nem. Talán a számsorral kéne foglalkozni, gondolta Hunk.

– Ez nem kód – jelentette ki, és nem igazán hitte el, amit mond, mert ezt Matt az űrből fogta, nyilvánvalóan szemét, vagy valamelyik űrállomás vicce, ez nem lehet… – Ez egy Fraunhofer-vonal.

***

Egy már meglévő műszert átkalibrálni, hogy az új adatokat elemezze, gyerekjáték volt.

Egyben varázslatos gyorsasággal derült ki, hogy rohadt pontos, és az eredmény legalább annyira fáj, mert ha Hunk nem volt a barlangban legalább ötvenszer az elmúlt évben, akkor egyszer sem.

(A fenébe is, ha Pidge és Keith nem töltöttek itt egy komplett _éjszakát_… Hunk inkább bele se mert gondolni, mi lesz, ha megtudják. Ha megtudják. Nem volt hajlandó hinni – lehetett véletlen, de még mindig nem volt garancia arra, hogy űrlények, vagy hogy egyáltalán Keithék életben maradhattak, ha tényleg űrlényekről van szó, és valakinek nyilvánvalóan a realitás talaján kellett maradnia, mert senki más nem tette ezt.)

Tény azonban, hogy a faragványok még sosem kezdtek el világítani ezelőtt, csak mert valaki hozzájuk ért.

Zuhanás közben az egyetlen koherens gondolata az volt, ha kitöri a nyakát, halála után a sírba kísérti Shirót. És Pidge-et és Keith-t, mert nyilvánvalóan az ő hibájuk. Valahogy.

***

Hunk Garrettnek sosem volt álma, hogy az űrbe megy.

Lehet, hogy a Garrisonban végzett, lehet, hogy az egyik évfolyamelső volt, de jól érezte magát ott, ahol volt: két lábbal a földön, egy kiszámítható gravitációs vonzásban, annyi levegővel, ami nem azért tart élete végéig, mert az elfogyása után amúgy is menthetetlenül megfulladna, záros határidőn belül (a többi pedig csak szemantika kérdése).

Egyszóval: Hunk nem volt olyan, mint Keith, Lance vagy akár Pidge. Egyetlen egyszer hagyta el a Földet, egy rutin szállítási út kedvéért a Holdra, és annyi elegendő is volt. Helyettesítés. Nem vonzotta az űr, bár kétségtelenül szép volt. Szeretett ott lenni, ahol, főzni egy működő konyhában, és nem csak űrkaját enni, gyakorlatokat, majd később előadásokat is tartani a diákoknak.

Úgy érezte, hogy végre megtalálta a saját helyét a világban.

Valószínűleg ezzel kilógott a többiek közül, de nem igazán tudta úgy zavarni, mint régen.

Azután jött Kerberos, a gyász, majd egy kék, mechanikus oroszlán, ami a hátborzongató formája ellenére is valószínűleg évszázadokkal előrébb járt technológia szempontjából, mint bármi, amit az emberiség valaha is produkált, látomás, amit képes volt küldeni, és Hunk arra eszmélt, hogy a Föld gravitációs mezeje egy utolsó gyengét ránt a gyomrán, a bolygója elképzelhetetlenül gyorsan zsugorodik mögöttük, és Hunk ott van, ahova cseppet sem vágyott: az űrben, egy idegen űrhajón, véges készletnyi levegővel, élelem nélkül.

Ez viszont már határozottan Shiro hibája volt.

***

– _Igazam vooooolt! _– üvöltötte Matt, ahogy Shiro elhagyta a bolygó légterét. Vagy inkább az oroszlán hagyta el a légteret, tekintve, hogy Shiro hozzájárulása az állítólag érző oroszlán irányításához a minimumra szorítkozott, és a gépezet spontán dugóhúzóba kezdett a… Mars mellett.

A Mars mellett. Az előbb a Földön voltak. Ez itt a… nem, már nem a Mars.

Matt agya egy szálat indított a háttérben a sebesség kiszámítására, a technológiai képtelenségeket elnapolta későbbre, feljegyezte, hogy muszáj megvizsgálni majd a fénysebességnél nyilvánvalóan gyorsabb űrhajó emberi testre gyakorolt hatásait – és hogy miért nem érzi ezeket a hatásokat, mintha mind csak elvont, papírbeli fogalom lenne –, újabb szálakat indított további elemzésre, kreatívan elnevezte mindet X.exének, kiegészítve a szériaszámmal, miközben megállapította, hogy igen, Shiro tényleg fantasztikus pilóta, legalábbis a kisbolygóövi aszteroidák egy csomóját még emellett a nevetséges sebesség mellett is könnyedén kikerülte.

Matt agya túlpörgött, mint aki túl sok koffeint fogyasztott, túl kevés alvással kombinálva.

Eddig az volt a gond, hogy nem tudta megfejteni a kódolt üzeneteket, majd nem tudta megfejteni az idegen nyelvet, azután minden túl gyorsan történt. Még az oroszlán által küldött látomást se igazán sikerült kielemeznie, amit mind láttak, és mind kényelmesen elfelejtkeztek róla, egyszerűen azért, mert túl sok volt, de…

Voltron. Mint a kevés szó egyike, amit Matt fogott. Mint egy óriás, űrmacskákból álló robot. Mint az _univerzum _védelmezője.

(Mint egy nagyon régi rajzfilm a III. világháború előttről.)

Most már tudta a számsort, az üzenet lefordítása karnyújtásnyira egy ilyen technológiától gyerekjáték lesz, és még egy űrhajójuk is van, amivel megtalálhatják a nővérét és Keitht, és Matt _nem fog sírni_, de elég közel állt hozzá.

– Ezzel simán felderíthetjük a Kerberost – csúszott ki a száján, de nem igazán bánta, és már a pilótafülke hátsó részét vizsgálta.

– Azt hiszem, rosszul leszek – motyogta mögötte Hunk.

– Sajnálom, nem tudom leállítani – szabadkozott Shiro, olyan nyugodt boldogsággal, ahogy Matt rég nem hallotta. Kerberos óta, pontosabban. – Kék nagyon… örül.

– Kölyök, ez egy oroszlán formájú űrhajó.

– Azt hiszem, _érző. – _Igen, Shiro hangja határozottan boldog volt.

– Én már nem is kommentálom – motyogta Adam. – Engedjük ezt el.

– Nem, nem érted, _beszél velem._

– Pontosan ezt mondtam, engedd szabadon, had menjen.

– _Adaaaam._

Shiro hangjából csöpögött a csalódás, és valószínűleg felvette a hozzá tökéletesen illő arckifejezést is. Matt tudta, milyen érzés, ahogy azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Adam is ugyanezt érezte, és Shiro tudta, hogy milyen hatással van rájuk, ahogy tudta azt is, hogy ők tudták, hogy ő tudta…

Felnőttként veszélyes lesz. Most is az volt, csak jóval kevésbé, és Matt csak azt érezte, hogy belerúgott egy kutyába, nem úgy, hogy kinyírt egy bolyhos famíliát, miközben be volt tépve, majd… igen, ezzel a hasonlattal most áll le.

A saját lelki épsége érdekében.

A lényeg úgyis az maradt, hogy mindenki tud mindent mindenről.

– Ez a Kerberos? – Lance előrehajolt Shiro széke mellett, és széles szemmel bámult ki a pilótafülke ablakán. – Irányítsd oda, szálljunk le.

– Kék nem akar – tolmácsolt Shiro.

– Kék akarjon, _most, különben._

A „különben” végű mondatokba mindig olyan könnyen bele lehet kötni. Shiro elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ne tegye. Matt nem volt elég okos, mert Matt hónapok óta fejlesztette az immunitását Lance irányába, és már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy kérdezzen, de Hunk belekönyökölt az oldalába, és csak egy halálhörgésre futotta.

Adam tapintatosan kiröhögte, miközben úgy tűnt, mintha minden figyelmét a veszekedőknek szentelné.

– De Kék arra akar menni – mutatott Shiro a semmibe, miközben lelassultak a Kerberos mellett, mert Lance „különben”-je látszólag elég hatással volt Shiróra ahhoz, hogy ő is hatással lehessen az _érző _űr-robot-macskára.

Egy érző robotoroszlán-űrmacskán repültek szinte felfoghatatlan sebességgel.

Matt agya még mindig háttérfolyamatokat futtatott a feldolgozáshoz. Matt maga még mindig nem kapott levegőt.

– Nem, szétnézünk, mert ez a Kerberos. Tudod, a Kerberos küldetés helyszíne, Shiro.

Lance hangjából csöpögött a méreg.

– Hé – kezdte óvatosan Hunk, mintegy békítően emelve a karját, de a következő pillanatban Shiro erélyesen megrántotta a kormányt (Matt feltételezte, hogy ez a kormány; botkormány; bármi), mert látszólag Lance-nek nagyobb beleszólása volt a dolgok menetébe, mint Kéknek, az érző űroroszlánnak.

(Matt bármikor hajlandó volt elismerni, ha túlságosan leragad egy-egy dolognál. Kivéve most. Mert érző robotoroszlán kommunikált Shiróval telepatikusan.)

Hunk Garret visszatartott egy túlságosan is magas valószínűséggel rendelkező rókázási rohamot, ahogy mindannyiuk gyomra meglódult a mesterséges gravitációban, ami fele annyira se volt elviselhetetlen, mint a Garrison szimulátora, kivéve, hogy ez a valóság volt, és a tudat, hogy a kinti csillagok vidám pörgése nem egy számítógép által generált vetítés.

Lance nyer, és leszálltak a Kerberoson.

Kiderül, hogy Kéknek nemcsak a sebessége, hanem a reflektora is remek.

***

Lance kívülről ismerte a Kerberos-misszió paramétereit, és ezen senki se lepődött meg igazán.

A Plútó lehet kisbolygó, a holdja pedig égitestek viszonylatában aprócska szikla, de emberi mértékkel mérve még mindig hatalmas, és Kék szupersebességével se tudnák elég aprólékosan átvizsgálni enélkül.

– Kérdezd meg a macskát, hogy van-e valami felszerelés, amivel ki tudunk menni – mondta Lance.

Shiro megkérdezte. Majd tolmácsolta Kék elégedetlenségét, valamint azt, hogy az űrhajó érzékelői szerint a fajuknak megfelelő paraméterű felszerelés jelenleg nem elérhető, de ahova mennének, ott lenne olyan, amit át lehet kalibrálni. Vagy ilyesmi. Kék benyomásokkal kommunikált, Shiro pedig tolmácsolt, ahogy tudott. Szolidan. Valószínűleg a tagadás-fúj-hülyék-nem-menjünkmárinnen komplex üzenetet fordította le olyan nyelvre, amitől Lance nem akarja majd megkarcolni az orrán a fényezést, ha egyszer kijutnak innen élve.

A misszió helyszínén semmi sincs.

Először elrepültek felette, és csak Matt számításai mentették meg őket attól, hogy tovább keresgéljenek egy olyan helyszínen, ahol valójában nem történt semmi. Nem mintha számított volna.

Olyan fényesre volt sikálva minden, mintha évmilliók óta csak kósza aszteroida érintette volna a felszínt.

– Bassza meg – sziszegte Lance.

Senki sem mert ránézni. Mindenki az üres holdfelszínen tartotta a szemét, egyedül Hunk próbálta együttérzőn megszorítani a vállát, de Lance dühösen lerázta magáról.

– Srácok – szólalt meg Adam. – Itt semmi sincs.

– Igen, azt mind látjuk – csattant fel Lance. Matt mellette összerezzent, és még Shiro is szúrós szemmel nézett rájuk, de Adam meg se rezzent, mert Adamnek acélidegei voltak, és az ordibáló Iversonra is képes volt úgy bámulni, mintha a parancsnok kulturált hangon közölt volna hülyeséget. Lance McLain abszolút nem volt rá hatással.

– Nem, _semmi sincs itt _– intett kintre. – Nem ez volt a helyszín? Nem kéne, nem is tudom, lennie pár nyomnak? Égésnyom? Törmelék? _Rosszabb? _Amit látnunk kéne, hiszem gyakorlatilag felette vagyunk? _Nincs légkör, lennie kéne valaminek! De itt nincs semmi!_

Ebben a pillanatban Kék előtt felrobbant a felszín, és csak Shiro reflexei mentették meg őket attól, hogy belerepüljenek egy lilás energianyalábba.

***

Egy évvel ezelőtt egy galra előőrs egy eldugott kvadráns eldugott naprendszerének legszélén felfedezett egy gyenge, fejletlen fajt, amelyik épp csak eljutott a naprendszere széléig. Technológiájuk említésre se volt méltó, a faj befogott példányai annyiban tűntek hasznosabbnak, hogy kettő némi színt vihetett a gladiátorharcok kissé monotonná váló felhozatalába. A harmadik a bányákba mehetett – oda mindig elkelt a munkaerő.

Talán annyi érdekességük volt még, hogy megjelenésükben hasonlítottak kissé az alteaiakra: puha, szőrtelen bőr, arcforma, haj. De alacsonyabbak voltak, furán fejletlen formájú volt a fülük, és természetesen sokkal, de sokkal gyengébbek voltak.

Egy alteai harcos szörnyű vérszomjával riogatták a gyerekeket, de ezekre a lényekre nézve nehéz volt elhinni, hogy valaha is volt az ilyen rémmeséknek igazságalapja.

A kvadráns értéktelennek bizonyult minden szempontból, és bekerült a később megvizsgálandó rendszerek listájába. Kihelyezték az előírt megfigyelő eszközöket, az előőrs pedig maradt, távol az alteaiak utánzatainak rendszerétől, a kvadráns szélén, de viszonylag elérhető közelségben.

Képtelenség volt, hogy _ezen _a bolygón legyen bármilyen oroszlán. Persze _kék_, sok rajta a víz, de ez nem jelent semmit. Az alteaiaké egy fejlett civilizáció volt, nem lehettek annyira ostobák, hogy a Kék Oroszlánt egy kék bolygóra rejtsenek el.

Aztán két dekafeborral később kiderült, hogy a jellegtelen, értéktelen bolygóról hirtelen veszik a Kék oroszlán energiáit. Mert miért ne.

Nem lett volna ezzel semmi gond, de a Kék oroszlán úgy döntött, ha már felébredt, akkor pilótát is választ magának, és még azelőtt lelép, hogy a galra előőrs odaérhetett volna és begyűjthette volna (Zarkon császár dicsőségére). Ez a hivatalos történet.

A nemhivatalos remélhetőleg sosem jut a központi parancsnokság tudomására, mert abban többek közt szerepelt egy rosszul karbantartott navigációs rendszer, ami valamiért a kvadráns másik szegletébe vezérelte őket, és mire sikerült kijavítani a hibát, már késő volt.

Mindenki egyöntetűen megegyezett abban a rangidősek közül, hogy élni akar, és a parancsnok úgy döntött, kissé eltúlozza az időpontokat. Vállalta volna büszkén a büntetést – elvégre galra volt –, de eleve büntetésként állomásozott az univerzum legelhagyatottabb és legkihaltabb szegletében, ahol alig akadt élhető bolygó (komolyan, mi történt itt? Ezeknek a bolygóknak és holdaknak legalább a húsz százalékának lakottnak kéne lennie, de legalábbis _légkörnek _léteznie kéne, ehelyett minden halott, lebegő szikla az űrben, és _sehol egy weblum_), és a lejjebb csúszás lehetősége, ha egyszer elkerülhető, nem tűnt igazán vonzónak.

Így az előőrs időben reagált, csak a legendás Voltron egy része volt _túl gyors._

De lényegében mit számított? Az őshonos faj jó szokásához híven saját naprendszere határáig jutott csak, még egy olyan fejlett technológiával is a kezében, mint a Kék Oroszlán, és eltévedt gyerekként cikázott a bolygó körül, ahol anno elődeiket kapták el.

***

(Marmora egyik pengéje, aki fél dekafebor óta tartózkodott az állomáson és tartotta szemmel a Kék Oroszlán pihenőhelyét, megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt.

Természetesen ő volt az, aki a szabotálta a navigációs rendszert.

Természetesen tökéletes volt, hogy mindenki azzal foglalkozott, hogyan kéne elkapni a Kék Oroszlánt.

Egy újabb jó nap a lázadás történelmében.)

***

– _Gyorsan! _– üvöltötte Hunk.

Matt még Shiro őrült csavarja ellenére is képes volt vetni Hunkra egy hitetlenkedő pillantást.

– _Öt perc alatt jutottunk el a Plútóig, miért akarsz ennél gyorsabban menni?! _– üvöltötte vissza.

Lehet, hogy az űrben nincsen hang, de a pilótafülkében igen, és az őket ért támadások igenis hallatszódtak. De Mattnek sikerült _ezt is _túlkiabálnia.

Shiro csodálatos pilóta volt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy utasbarát vezetési stílussal rendelkezett.

– Ha megölsz minket, megöllek – sziszegte Adam két robbanás között.

– Ez teljesen nem így működik! – kiabált Matt, aztán nekivágott Lance-nek, aki meg a pilótafülke ajtajának. – Miért lőnek ránk? Kik a fenék ezek?!

– Nem lehet kikapcsolni a mesterséges gravitációt?! – csattant fel Lance. – Ez a csípőm volt!

– _NEM! _– kiáltott Hunk kétségbeesetten, és visszafojtott egy kezdődő rókázást. – Nem, kizárt, szó sem lehet róla, meg fogunk halni, így is émelygek, nem kell emellé még zéró gravitáció.

Egy pillanatra csend állt be, mintha a rájuk támadó űrhajó is érzékelte volna a helyzet abszurditását.

– Mi van? – vont vállat Hunk. – Idegenek támadtak ránk, legalább had legyenek prioritásaim.

Az idegenek ebben a pillanatban jöttek rá, hogy akár folytathatják is a tüzelést, és csak Shiro fantasztikus reflexei és Kék gyorsasága volt az, ami megmentette őket a közvetlen találattól.

Ami ezután következett, az egy kétségbeejtően kínos űrfogócska volt, egy lilán irizáló űrhajóval a hátuk mögött, ami legalább százszor nagyobb volt náluk. Semmi gond…

…nem volt, amíg Kék ki nem találta, hogy akár vissza is térhet eredeti úticéljához, amit egy elegáns kitérő után a közvetlenül előttük megnyílt világító _kapu_ jelentett. Vagy olyasmi.

És Shiro ahelyett, hogy belerepült volna, az eddigi mutatványait megszégyenítő gyorsasággal tért ki előle.

– Mi a f… Shiro! Ez lehetett az egyetlen esélyünk! – csattant fel Lance. – Ott van még egyáltalán? Van ezen az izén visszapillantó tükör?

– Most nyírtál ki minket – közölte Adam teljesen halott hangon.

– De… nos, nem kéne megbeszélnünk? Most egy csapat vagyunk, nem? Nem kéne együtt döntenünk? Meg Lance a rangidős tiszt amúgy is, és…

– A fenébe is, Shiro, lőnek ránk! – csattant fel Adam, elvesztve minden türelmét. Shiro csak döbbenten pislogott rá, majd rögtön fordult is el, sokkal vörösebben, mint öt másodperccel ezelőtt. Éppen időben sikerült újra kikerülnie egy lövést. – Ne most gyakorold a demokráciát!

– Különben is, azt mondtad, az oroszlánod tudja, mit csinál – tette hozzá Matt.

– Menj be abba az átkozott izébe! – utasította Lance is. Mint rangidős. – Majd utána csapatmegbeszélünk.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez egy szó… – motyogta Hunk, de szerencsére a mondatát teljesen elnyomta a következő lövés zaja. Telitalálatot kaptak, a rázkódásból ítélve.

És mégis…

– Ó, Kék azt mondja, még bírja a pajzsa – újságolta Shiro megkönnyebbülten.

– Baszki – válaszolt Lance őszintén, és valószínűleg a pilótán kívül mindenki más egyetértett vele.

***

Valahogy sikerült beleugrani az idegen féreglyukon keresztül, amit nagyon valószínű, hogy az idegen űroroszlán hozott létre, hogy elmeneküljenek egy idegen űrhajó elől.

A történetben túl sok volt az idegen dolog.

Hát még amikor a semmi közepén egy idegen kastély előtt.

– Na, most tarthatunk megbeszélést – közölte Lance Shiróval.

Hunk egy bokor felé görnyedt, és megszabadult a felesleges reggelitől, ami még a gyomrában volt.

***

Kék ebből a szögből még nagyobbnak tűnt. Matt a hasának árnyékában állította fel laptopbirodalmát, amit nem volt hajlandó otthagyni se Keith kunyhójában, se a barlang előtt, akármennyire is csúnyán nézett rá mindenki, hogy visszaszaladt értük, azután pedig berámolt Kék rakterébe.

A kastély ugyan nyitva állt, köszönet az oroszlánnak, de egyiküknek se akarózott bemenni. Legalább addig nem, amíg át nem gondolják a helyzetet, mivel… az ismert – vagy számukra leginkább ismeretlen – univerzum bármelyik szegletében lehettek. A csillagok pozíciójából ítélve, amikor leszálltak, főleg az ismeretlen rész játszott.

– Szóval, az űrlények tényleg léteznek – kezdte az összegzést Matt, miközben csúnyán nézett Hunkra, mert tényleg, a férfinek jobban kellett volna tudnia a nővére után, minthogy egy Holt cuccaihoz piszkáljon. – A Naprendszer peremén lófrálnak. Jogos következtetés, hogy valószínűleg elrabolták Katie-éket, különben más magyarázat nincsenk, hogy lehetett volna a misszió pontos helyén _semmi_. Amiből következik, hogy van értelme, hogy a Garrison nem mondott semmit, mert ebből pánik lenne. Szóval… Katie-ék élnek.

Senki sem szólt közbe, hogy ez egy igencsak nagy logikai ugrás. A Kerberos-misszió űrhajója nem volt olyan strapabíró, ismeretlen anyagból, mint Kék. Az űrhajósok ruhája se.

Senki se mondta ki, hogy az elrablások a háború előtti sci-fi filmek sajátosságai.

– És fogtuk az adásukat – folytatta Matt. Beírta a jelszót, beállította az antennát, és maximális fokozatra kapcsolta a szkennereket. – Vagy legalábbis feltételezhetjük, hogy az övéket, hacsak nem cirkál még több idegen faj a környéken. A számsorok nyilván annak az algoritmusnak a részét képezték, amivel az oroszlánt keresték, és…

– Monologizálsz – jelentette ki Adam elítélően. – Megígérted, hogy többé nem fogod. Ezért fogunk lecserélni Curtisre.

– Minden világos – mosolygott Shiro is Mattre, mert persze rögtön Adam mellé kellett állnia.

Matt a „tudom, mit csinálsz, hiába próbálsz ártatlan fejet vágni” pillantását adta válaszként, amit Katie „tudom, mit csinálsz, és ha folytatod, akkor a komplett netes böngésző előzményedet elérhetővé teszem a Garrison minden tagja számára (de igazából akkor is, ha abbahagyod)” arcából fejlesztett ki.

Adam szerint ellopta, de Adam nem tudott arról, hogy Katie is az anyjuktól zsákmányolta. Ez egy családi örökség volt.

– Kék tudja, mit csinált, nem fognak utánunk jönni – tette hozzá Shiro. – Amúgy nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ő nyitotta a járatot. Elég zavarosan fogalmazott erről.

– De megtalálhatnak minket mások – vont vállat Matt, és elindította a programot. – Jól foglaltam össze a helyzetet? Itt vagyunk egy bolygón, és…

Matt később letagadta a határozottan szoprán sikolyt, amit produkált, amikor felbukkant a kis lény a szikla mögül.

Hunk is sikított, de egészen más okból:

– Jaj, de cuki!

Sőt, ami azt illeti, a lény is sikított, bár valószínűleg az egy harci üvöltés akart lenni.

– Klaizap vagyok, a törzs legjobb harcosa! Válaszoljatok azonnal: mit kerestek ezen a szent helyen?!

Értették, ahogy beszél.

Ekkor már mind sikítottak.

– Mi? Hogy? Angol? – dadogta Matt.

– Nem, ez japán – javította ki Shiro, nyolcvan százalékig zavartan.

– Angol – állt Matt mellé Adam.

Még ő is bizonytalannak tűnt, ami elég jel volt arra, hogy valami nem stimmel.

Klaizap tovább hadonászott a kardjával.

– Még mindig cuki – jelentette ki Hunk, de azért hátrált kissé, biztos, ami biztos.

– Ez az Arany Oroszlánúrnő kastélya! – folytatta Klaizap, nem zavartatva magát. – Válaszoljatok!

– Oké, de előbb kérdeznénk egy kérdést – hajolt kissé előre Lance. Kissé megrogyó térdéből ítélve első ösztöne a guggolás volt, de látva a kardot inkább csak előrehajolt. – Melyik bolygón vagyunk?

Klaizapnak, a törzs legjobb harcosának érthető módon erre nem igazán sikerült épkézláb módon reagálnia.

***

Mint kiderült, Klaizap és népe nem feltétlenül beszél angolul.

Shiro konzultált Kékkel, aki azt akarta, hogy nézzenek szét a várban. Shiro hajlamos lett volna megtenni, de mindenki más rendelkezett annyi józan ésszel, hogy ne akarjon betörni egy olyan épületbe, ami ráadásul a helyiek szent helye évezredek óta.

(Vagy olyasmi. A különböző időszámítás túlságosan is magas valószínűséggel szerepelt az egyenletben.)

Kék kissé megsértődött, legalábbis Shiro állítása szerint. Kék szerint ez az otthona volt, és joguk volt bemenni oda. Kék szerint legalább egy másik oroszlánnak ott kellett lennie. Kék hajlandó beismerni, hogy igen, a fordítást neki meg leginkább a várnak köszönhetik. A fordító chipeket beprogramozta, amennyire tudta. Szívesen. Cserébe mi lenne, ha továbbmennének végre, be, a várba?

Kék egy kis kurva volt. Azóta folyamatosan morgott, ami leginkább egy jobb motor dorombolását idézte, de akkor is, Mattet emlékeztette arra, hogy ha úgy dönt, hogy lefekszik ide, akkor agyonnyomja őt is és a felszerelést is.

Nem volt benne biztos, melyiket sajnálja jobban.

Szintén, nem volt mindenre angol megfelelő. Vagy japán. Vagy bármi más nyelv, ami a többiek anyanyelve. Matt úgy érezte, az ő és Adam barátsága most lépett szintet. Mattnek lehettek olaszok a nagyszülei, és kommunikálhattak csak olaszul, de az elsődleges nyelve mindörökre a tudomány maradt (másodlagosnak meg az angol). Adam hasonló cipőben járt, csak ő nem tartotta fontosnak, hogy rendesen megtanuljon bármilyen más nyelven, ha egyszer a fordítók ugyanolyan jól működtek.

Matt nem volt hajlandó elmozdulni a felszerelése mellől. Shiro nem akarta Kéket magára hagyni, ami abszurd, mert látszólag Kék nagyon jól tudott vigyázni magára, legalábbis az évezredes falfestmények alapján egykori barlangja körül. Kéknek nem volt szüksége bébiszitterre.

Kiderült, hogy a bolygó neve Arus, amit Kék nem igazán tudott lefordítani, de a törzsfőnök bizonytalan magyarázata szerint körülbelül azt jelentette, mint a Föld a legtöbb földi nyelven: földet.

Ez egyedül Adamet érdekelte. Látszott rajta, hogy társai totálisan egyszerű továbblépését nem tudja hova tenni.

– Jó, de mi van, ha az összes többi nyelven is ugyanazt jelenti a bolygó neve, mint nekünk a Föld? – kérdezte, szinte már kétségbeesve. Még intett is hozzá. A gesztikulálás sosem volt Adam sajátja, és igen furcsán festett miatta.

Igen ingerülten is.

Matt nem fogott semmilyen adást az űrből, semmilyen rendellenességet, addig se, amíg a többiek alkonyatkor visszatértek.

– A nap gyorsabban halad, mint otthon – közölte.

– Hívhatjuk idegen bolygónak a helyet, ha mi vagyunk az idegenek? – kérdezte Adam, lerogyva Shiro mellél. – Fáradt vagyok. Miért jöttünk ide? Miért nem maradtunk a Földön?

Matt feltételezte, hogy költői kérdésnek szánja, mint az Arus-Föld nyelvi párhuzamot, és nem reagált.

A többiek ugyanezt feltételezhették, mert ők se.

– Kaptunk kaját a helyiektől, de a gyümölcslevük szar – közölte Hunk. – Estére elég lesz.

– A furcsa üdvözlő táncuktól személy szerint kiráz a hideg – tette hozzá Lance fáradtan. Adam egyetértően bólogatott.

– Nagyon szélsőségesek.

Kék amint rájött, hogy az este folyamán se terveznek bemenni a várba, hanem a rakterében tervezik tölteni az éjszakát, sértett nyikorgással kidőlt, alig pár méterre kerülve el Mattet.

– Hé! – csattant fel a fiú. – Shiro, neveld meg az oroszlánodat!

Kék sértetten felhúzta maga köré a korábbi erőteret, és nagyon macskaszerű pózba gömbölyödött, mint egy óriási, ottfelejtett mechanikus cipó.

– Ma nem – jelentette ki tagadóan Lance és Hunk kórusban, amikor mindenki a kastély bejárata felé nézett.

– Inkább éjszakázunk a szabadban, mint egy elhagyatott sci-fi várban? – nézett rájuk kérdően Adam.

Senki sem mert a szemébe nézni.

***

Éjszaka meglepő módon nem próbálta megenni őket semmi. Vagy kék derengése, vagy a tábortűz fénye, vagy egyszerűen csak a puszta méretük riasztónak bizonyult a vadállomány számára.

Vagy csak semmi sem járt erre. Ki tudja.

(Kék egész éjszaka figyelte a környéket, halkan, emberi fül számára nem halható tartományban morgott, elriasztva minden kíváncsi élőlényt, miközben idegen intelligenciájával szidta a makacs lényeket, akik mindent messze túlságosan megfontoltan tesznek. A fenébe is. Vörös ki lesz akadva.)

***

– Egy vezérlő! – kiáltott fel Matt, és máris az irányító pultnál volt. Látszott rajta, hogy mindjárt elcsöppen a nyála, ahogy végigsimította a felületet.

Mint ahogy minden más pontot is, ami eddig kartávolságon belül volt. Mint az előcsarnok. A lámpák. A falak. Egy ponton a lépcső is, és természetesen az ajtók melletti panelek.

És végül… mindennek a csúcsa… egy _vezérlő. _Egy idegen vezérlőpanel, ami épp magától aktiválódott, és…

A francba. Magától aktiválódott.

– Nem én voltam! – kiáltott azonnal, reflexszerűen, mintha ezt a mondatot bárki elhitte volna neki. Valaha.

(Nem igazán Matt hibája volt. Inkább a körülményeké.)

A következő pillanatban két kapszula emelkedett ki a földből. Az egyik szinte üresnek tűnt, amíg homályos üvege el nem tűnt, és ki nem zuhant belőle egy apró alak, akit Lance az utolsó pillanatban kapott el.

Olyan volt, mint egy szőrös fehér-kék tömeg, amíg Lance óvatosan megmozdította a karjait, és Mattnek sikerült végre kivennie, hogy a fehér rész nem szőr, hanem haj, a kék pedig ruha, és az egész csomó igazából egy kislány, aki határozottan nem tűnt idősebbnek, mint egy hétéves. Talán hat.

Matt nem volt jó a kormeghatározásban.

– Apu? – nézett körbe, és a mozdulat hatására láthatóvá váltak hegyes fülei. A szeme nagyon kék volt, még ebből a távolságból is. – Apu!

Aztán Lance-re nézett, aki még mindig tartotta, Lance vissza rá, volt egy hosszú, feszült szünet, mintha vihar készülődne. Lance kísérletképp elmosolyodott, határozottan megnyugtatóan, amit valószínűleg a túl sok rokongyerek felvigyázása során fejleszthetett tökélyre, és Matten túl sokszor alkalmazta az elmúlt évben, így a fiú tudta, hogy működik.

Csak nem az idegen tünde-kislányon. Ha kislány egyáltalán. Másik faj, és Matt nem ítél előre. Dehogy.

A gyerek vett egy mély levegőt – azután _sikított._

(És a nyomaték kedvéért beleboxolt Lance arcába.)

***

Így találkoztak Allura hercegnővel.


End file.
